parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 1: Sunrise Spring.
Here is preview clip one of Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Bianca - S.S. Vienna (TUGS) *Money Bags - Warrior (TUGS) *Hunter - Puffa (TUGS) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) Transcript *Ten Cents: What a lovely morning it is. *Sunshine: Now let's get to work. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine collect a green gem and a red gem, flame two chests to get two green gems, head onward to get a blue gem, a red gem, and a green gem, flame two chests to get two green gems, grab two red gems and a green gem, break open up a glass to get a life, flame two chests to get two green gems, climb up to grab three red gems and a green gem, flame a chest to get a green gem, go to free an egg to free Shrek's baby girl clapping with joy, grab a red gem, go down to flame a chest to get two green gems, climb up to flame a chest to get a green gem, get a red gem, flame two chests to get a red gem and a green gem, and meet Princess Alice) *Princess Alice: Hey, Ten Cents and Sunshine. You can look left and right by pressing the L2 or R2 buttons and quickly center the camera behind you by pressing the L1 or R1 buttons and look around by pressing the triangle button. *Sunshine: Okay. *Ten Cents: No problem. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine flame a chest to get a green gem, hop up to get a red gem, and meet S.S. Vienna, who arrives) *S.S. Vienna: So, you're in charge of rescuing the eggs, eh? (laughs) How sad. Look here, if you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and crawl back up that hole you came through. Those eggs are ours, and since we've hidden them in places, you'll never find them in 1000 years! Besides, even if you find the eggs, our expertly trained will dispose of you and take them back. Do I make myself clear? If I find you here again, I'll be very furious, and you'll hate me being angry. (leaves) *Ten Cents: Why, that lousy no good boat! *Sunshine: Now, Ten Cents, when the time has come, we'll get her. *Ten Cents: I guess you're right. *Sunshine: Now, let's get back to work. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine hop up, grab three red gems, flame two chests to get a blue gem and a yellow gem, grab a green gem, flame two chests, grab three green gems and a red gem, turn back, grab a red gem and a green gem, and meet Warrior) *Warrior: Ten Cents and Sunshine! My, my. How funny to see you. Why, I haven't seen you since we've defeated Zorran in Avalar... (laughs) Well, my business went into a slump after you left, so I came here up and struck up an idea from the evil Carla. Lovely boat, she is. Seems to be very found of heroes too... Carla has asked me to guard Pearl. I suppose, if you had a bit more money, I'd be willing to let her go free. Then you could keep her for a pet or something. *Sunshine: No problem. *Ten Cents: Right. Let's go. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine grab a red gem, a green gem, a yellow gem, charge two vases to get two blue gems, grab a red gem, a green gem, two red gems, charge two chests to get red gems, grab a green gem, grab a blue gem and a red gem, flame two chests to get two green gems, grab a red gem, two blue gems, and a red gem, grab a green gem, and meet Puffa, climb up to flame a chest and grab a blue gem, and meet Puffa) *Puffa: Yo Ten Cents and Sunshine, I've found one of this portals, that leads to another world, so you'll glide by pressing the X button twice while gliding. Now follow me. *(Puffa leaps across, and while Ten Cents and Sunshine fly over to platform to get a red gem and flame a chest to get a blue gem, they climb back up and follow Puffa onto a platform next to The Cloud Spirals Portal to get a green gem) *Puffa: I saw something shiny in that cave over there... Let's go check it out! You can get there by hovering and pressing the triangle button at the end of your glide! *(Ten Cents and Sunshine follow across by gliding and hovering) *Puffa: Oh, I've almost forgot, so here's this egg. (gives Shrek's first baby boy clapping with joy and being given to Ten Cents and Sunshine) *Ten Cents: Thanks. *Puffa: Welcome. *Sunshine: Let's go. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine flame two chests to get a blue gem and a yellow gem, hop down, and meet Princess Alice) *Princess Alice: This is a superfly power. Now if you ever walk through a powerup like this, it allows you to fly for a while. *Ten Cents: Got it. *Sunshine: Let's do it. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine fly through the cave into the air, rescue Dinah wagging her tail, and jump back to get seven green gems, five red gems, two blue gems, and a yellow gem from four chests, but climb out of the cave, and head along to get five red gems, three yellow gems, seven green gems, and three blue gems by breaking open some vases and chests while meeting Frank) *Frank: I'm late for a dinner party at the Tiki Lodge, so the portal to my home is not working. Maybe the portal will reactivate when you hatch a few more characters. *Ten Cents: Oh dear. How awful. *Sunshine: Don't worry. We're on it. *(They head bash a rock and rescue Shrek's second son crying in Little Toot's Mel Blanc voice from Melody Time and meet Puffa) *Puffa: I see an egg at the bottom of the lake. You can get it by diving underwater using the square button, and charge doing so. *Ten Cents: No problem. *Sunshine: We're on it. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine hop over to get five red gems, eight red gems, and two blue gems by breaking open some vases and chests, dive into the sea, and swim underwater to get five red gems, six green gems, two yellow gems, and two blue gems from some vases, but rescue Figaro, and swim out of the water onto the other side. They flame two chests to get a blue gem and a yellow gem, climb up to get two green gems, two red gems, get four blue gems from two vases and chests, and complete the Sunrise Spring Homeworld level) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino